Only one I love
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Derek's POV. Evereyone thought he was the walking iceman, no one knew the real him...except her


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek. As much as I would like to right now I don't.

**Summery: **There is only one person Derek loves, who is it? Before Nora and George ever met. 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

****

**_It had to be you  
It had to be you_**

Up until I was ten I was a pretty decent guy. I got good grades, was nice, polite, sensitive, I might of pulled a few miner pranks but I was still a very goody-two-shoes guy. Adults thought I was the most adorable and well mannered child they have ever met, and kids thought I was very reliable and trust worthy; my life was sort of perfect. 

Until my mom left us. 

****

**_I wandered around and finally found  
The somebody who  
could make me be true_**

I still remember that day so clearly. Mom and dad were fighting and mom was yelling because Marti was always crying. She was probably three months old. She got so fed up with dealing with three children and a husband that she just said "Go to hell and bring our kids with you" to my dad and left. He still to this day, doesn't know that I heard that Edwin, Marti and I were the reason my mother left. 

****

**_Could make me be blue  
or even be glad Just to be sad  
thinking of you_**

****

The second I heard those words come out of her mouth I was no longer the goody-two-shoes boy. 

When I first started to change my personality people just thought I was getting over the lose of my mother, but that was partly true. I turned into the biggest bad boy anyone in our town has ever seen. I turned lazy, rude, insensitive, a player, and an all around jerk. My mind just turned so angry and pissed off that my own mother wasn't strong enough to stay with her family, her new born daughter! Dad questioned me, but I shut him off, I partly was mad at him, he let her leave without anything but a "please stay". I had no respect for my father after that; I had no respect for anyone. 

****

**_Some others I've seen.  
might never be mean_**

Everyone thought that I was incapable of feeling love for anyone. Because I was the biggest bad boy they thought I was a walking iceman. No one knew the only person that I love more then anything. 

****

**_Might never be cross  
or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do_**

****

She is strong. She knows how to take care of herself. Independent. She had her own way of doing things and wont let people tell her to do it any other wise. Smart. Beautiful. Funny. A complete goof sometimes. 

****

****

**_For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults I love you still_**

She's the only one that I can talk to even when she has no clue to what I'm talking about. She sees the real me under the bad boy act. She's probably the only one that can truly make me feel important. I would do anything for her. If a bullet was coming right towards her I would jump in front of her without thinking twice, because I love her that much. I would die for her, just so she wont have to feel any sort of pain. She is the best person in my life. 

****

**_It had to be you, wonderful you_**

**_It had to be you_**

She's my little sister Marti. No one else could make me smile like she does, laugh as hard as she makes me laugh when she's doing something silly. Angrier when she gets upset, wanting to kill whoever it is that made her cry. The only person alive that can make me dress like a woman. 

****

**_Some others I've seen.  
might never be mean_**

****

****

She's the only one that broke through my walls I built for myself with just a smile. Her innocence is warming. She depends on me and I take that very seriously. I don't want her to ever feel alone, like I do. 

****

**_Might never be cross  
or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do_**

"Smerek, can you please tuck me in, I can't go to sleep unless you tuck me in." I turn my head to see my light. The only that makes me think life isn't as bad as I thought. She was in her froggy PJ's and her furry robe, pouting at me, with tired eyes. I smile at the site. 

"Sure Smarti, lets go upstairs." I say softly getting up from my chair and taking her hand in mine. 

"Thanks Smerek, I love you." She says smiling at me, and I smile back as my heart feels warm. 

****

**_For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults I love you still_**

"Your welcome Smarti, you know I love you." I bend down and give her a tight hug. 

"I know." She whispers in my neck tiredly and I release her. 

"So why don't we go upstairs and I'll read you 'The Cat in The Hat'?" I ask my voice barley a whisper. 

"Okay, lets go." She mumbles and her eyes are barley open, so I pick her up gently bridal style and walk her to her bedroom. I lie her down and pull the blankets over her so she wont be cold. I stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead. 

"I love you Smarti, and I'll always be there to protect you." I vow to her and walk out quietly making sure I shut off her lights and turn on her night light. 

**_It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you  
_**

No matter what she does, or how badly she screws up; I, Derek Venturi will be right by her side, helping her every step of the way. 

:END: 

Song is " It Had To Be You" by Harry Connick 


End file.
